


plus quam illa (more than that)

by truth_is_hard_101



Series: creui (maelstrom) [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: AU, BAMF Haruno Sakura, BAMF ninja, Dai-nana-han | Team 7 - Freeform, Fangirls, Konoha is done, More tags to be added, Naruto has many pen pals, Naruto is smarter, Naruto's mini fanclub, Naruto's ramen obsession, Poor Yamato, Ramen, Sakura is awesome, Sasuke isn’t evil, Sasuke's crazy fanclub, Tea, Team 7 centric, all the teams learn to trust each other and cooperate but it’s a learning process, collection, follow the chapter names, most chapters not in chronological order, poor kakashi, powerful sakura, sand siblings - Freeform, the sand siblings become friends, very short chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 10:41:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14788994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/truth_is_hard_101/pseuds/truth_is_hard_101
Summary: orTeam Seven is more than that.But, honestly.Konoha did not sign up for this.





	plus quam illa (more than that)

**Author's Note:**

> Ongoing.  
> Some chapters may be different AUs.  
> Just look at the chapter title.
> 
> Please comment!  
> But be polite.
> 
> And yes, the title is Latin. Why? Because sometimes you want a little variety.

It’s after the Chunin Exams and the Sand Sibs (still wary of each other) are leaving Konoha when Naruto runs up to them (the rest of Team Seven trailing behind) at the gate and hands Gaara a white piece of paper folded and wrapped with plain black string. 

“A letter,” he rushes to say. “Don’t open it until later.”

Gaara nods, sort of jerkily. He’s still a bit in shock, two days after the mess of the Exams - especially now, since Naruto (mostly his personality) can take a bit of time to get used to. 

And with a bit of awkward waving from Naruto and Sakura, the goodbye is over. The Sand Sibs and Baki nod, turn, and leave. Within moments they are out of sight.


End file.
